


1, 3, & 5

by Toongrrl1990



Series: Something appealing, Something appalling, Something for everyone: A comedy tonight! [3]
Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: 2000s, Asian American character, Background characters - Freeform, Casual Racism, Drabble, Eating Disorders, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Gen, Ironic Echo, Period Typical Bigotry, Revenge, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toongrrl1990/pseuds/Toongrrl1990
Summary: What was the saleswoman thinking at 1, 3, & 5 in "Mean Girls"?This is something I have wanted to do for a while before I really get back in the game.
Series: Something appealing, Something appalling, Something for everyone: A comedy tonight! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1114008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1, 3, & 5

_“I really can’t wait for this shift to end.”_

It was just another day at work and Constance was trying to get through it. She really hated this store and the kinds of people who would shop there. Mostly these snooty people who are proud to pay top dollar for clothing they could easily find half the price of at another store or proud that their figures retain very little (if any) fat. It brought back memories of grade school where the other children would mock her as “Tonstance” or “Tons of Con” and snicker about her going out to the dog shelter to eat the dogs instead of Chuck E. Cheese. Despite slimming down after a growth spurt in the 7th grade and moving to Evanston, she still felt fat and is now celebrating two years of success from the eating disorder clinic and trying to start community college after the exhaustion of exams and her anorexia sapped her energy and she had to complete high school in the summer. Not wanting to rely on her parents, she started applying everywhere at the Orchard Mall until she landed a job at 1, 3, & 5 which was honestly just the worst for someone like her who was recovering: whether it was those snooty women or helping a customer during a dressing room meltdown after finding that she didn’t fit into one of those sizes anymore. She was looking to really start working elsewhere, hell she’d take Goodwill with those rude and nosy people as co-workers.

Her least favorite customers were perhaps Mrs. George and her rude daughter Regina. The former was a very silly woman who seemed to bleed plastic if she ever cut her perfect manicure on herself and the latter was a terrible girl who was demanding of the staff and belittling of her sycophants…no friends, and even talked shit to her Mother. “Mom, could you like, make like a tree and leave? I really need to find the perfect shorts and you have such old lady taste.” Onetime Regina snootily looked Constance up and down and said “Where did you get that outfit? Sears?” She loathed being around that girl, she heard from one co-worker that she once punched her co-worker’s cousin in the face and all the cousin would deliriously say is that “It was awesome.”

Now today she could only keep a cool demeanor as she saw that girl, looking a bit curvier, struggling to put on a cocktail dress she had put on hold and with one of her three friends (including a striking redhead with a shapely figure and freckles) trying to help her close the zipper. “It won’t close,” said the ditsier blonde friend with juice lips and large eyes and dark lashes to which Regina snapped “It’s a five.” The curly haired brunette with the tan joined in to help them zip it again and Regina complained to the redhead Cady that the Kalteen bars (whatever they are, rich people and their diets) suck and Cady answered it’s just water weight and temporary and she’ll lose 10 pounds of fat; Regina skeptically asks if Cady knows how to read Swedish and Cady lied “Yeah everyone in Africa can read Swedish.” The big eyed blonde turns to Constance and asks if the store carries this dress in the next size up. To which Constance snootily answers, facing Regina.

“Sorry we only carry sizes one, three, and five. You can try Sears,” and walked away with the young blonde girl gaping.


End file.
